Sonny with a chance of earthquake
by ninaaa36
Summary: chad has been acting wierd. whats his deal? sorry, dont wanna give anything aways
1. Chapter 1

Tired and hungry I walked to the cafeteria. I had just finished rehearsing on the set of So Random! and wanted some fro-yo. I was in the mood for strawberry. I went up to the machine and poured myself a cup and walked back to my table to see Tawni, Nico, and Grady. I wondered where Zora was and smiled to myself at the thought of her somewhere in the vents.

"Hey guys!" I smiled brightly

"Excuse me!" Tawni whines.

"Ugh, and girl" I roll me eyes.

"That's more like it" Tawni says as she flips her hair back.

Everyone giggles and rolls their eyes at her.

"What?" Tawni asks genuinely confused.

"Nothing" we all say simultaneously still giggling.

"Okay, well I'll be in my dressing room looking at myself if anyone needs me" Tawni says as she flips her hair back for the 10000000 time today.

As I watch her leave out of the corner of my eye I see Chad Dylan Cooper staring straight at me. I turn around fast and look down at my melting yogurt and think why in the world he would be staring at me. Not that I'm not good enough to be looked at, it was just the way he looked at me. Kind of with sadness in his eyes.

"So, what are your plans for tonight Sonny?" Nico asks.

"Nothing really, why do you ask?" I reply.

"Cause I was wondering if we could all go to see a movie tonight" He says

"That would be fun! Let's do it." Grady says excitedly.

"Have another popcorn craving Grady?" Nico asks.

"No? What do you mean?" Grady replies dumbfounded.

"Oh wait! I do!" Nico laughs.

I of course laugh too. I love my friends even if they are a little odd.

"Alright, let's do it!" I say excited.

"Cool, pick you to up around, eh, 4:23?" Nico suggests.

"sure, but what's with the random time?" I giggle.

"I'm not sure, I just felt like it." he smiles.

"Wait, shouldn't we invite Zora and Tawni?" I ask.

"Zora just left for Washington, that's why she wasn't at lunch" Grady says

"And Tawni has a date with some boy at 8:30" Nico finishes.

"But that's like, 4 hours difference" I say like they are out of their minds.

"We are talking about Tawni here! She takes at least 3 hours to get herself ready and 1 hour to gaze at herself" Grady says like I'm out of my mind.

We all start laughing histerically until we have tears in our eyes.

"Okay, ha, I'm gonna go, see you 2 later" I say backing up still laughing.

I whip around and bump into the back of a blond haired boy, Chad Dylan Cooper. Yay, I say in my head sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, Monroe" Chad says.

I just stand there looking stupid thinking why in the world Chad would say sorry to me for, or anyone.

"Um, Sonny? You in there?" He says.

"Um What? Yea. Yes I am. You're okay, right?"

"Yea sure" He says with that same sad look in his eye as he speed walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11:00 when I was finally settled in bed after going to the movies to see some really scary, bloody movie I didn't bother learning the name of. I don't like scary movies because they give me nightmares but Nico and Grady convinced me it would be okay, which was a big mistake. To get my mind off of the killing and guts I stared at the lime green ceiling and thought about how the day had gone. My mind settled on the scene in the cafeteria with Chad. What was up with him? Why was he so sad looking? I mean when is Chad Dylan Cooper ever sad? These were the unanswered questions that ran through my head as I lay beneath my purple polka-dot comforter as I feel into a deep sleep.

I woke at 2:36 am and heard a muffled noise. I tried to ignore it but it was creeping me out because it sounded kind of like the noise the killer made from the movie. I got out of bed and turned on all the lights and found nothing. The sound was getting louder as I walked toward my door. I got an old baseball bat from my closet that I found and walked slowly to my door whispering quietly to myself "movies aren't real, movies aren't real!" and I opened the door and jumped screaming really loud when I saw Chad sitting on the floor against a wall with hot tears running down his cheeks. He quickly got up and covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. Either he didn't want me to wake everyone up or he didn't want anyone to see Chad Dylan Cooper crying. Knowing Cooper he probably didn't want anyone to see him crying. He dragged me into my room, shut and locked the door.

"Chad are you okay? Well of course you're not okay, what's wrong?" I asked following him as he walked into my zebra covered bathroom. He shut and locked me out of my own bathroom.

"Chad?" I half whispered. After 50 seconds, which felt like eternity, he came out. For awhile we just stared at each other.

'S..Sonny please promise me you won't tell anyone about this" he says trying to get his voice back.

"I promise." I say as I follow him to my giraffe couch.

"I……I….." he stammers. "Well for one thing I feel totally embarrassed. And second, m..my" and then he starts bawling again. I just lean over and hug him and let him cry. That's just one of my rules; I never stop someone from crying. He wraps one of his arms around my back while both my hands are around his with my head on his chest. This should have felt weird but it didn't. I mean I didn't even know Chad that well. We fought a lot that was for sure but we never really had a conversation that wasn't filled with sarcasm or raising of our voices.

"Chad, what's wrong? You can tell me." I said sincerely.

"Sonny, my…my…." and the he stopped talking again holding back tears.

"Its okay, take your time, I have all night." I half smiled as I sat up.

I had never seen Chad like this. His eyes were red and kind of puffy and he couldn't even talk without crying again. It was kind of weird to see.

"Sonny, " he finally began to speak again "my mom, she…she died" he managed to choke out.

My heart skipped a few beats and I felt light headed as I remembered back to when my dad had passed. I didn't really know what to say to Chad because I went through the same thing and nothing anyone said could make me feel better so I just hugged him again as he cried some more, and tears welled up in my eyes. This was for two reasons, one being I missed my dad so much and I wanted him back more than anything in the world and two, because I felt horrible for Chad. I finally couldn't hold the tears back anymore and I started crying too.

"Sonny, what's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Chad said genuinely concerned.

"No, Chad, it's not your fault. It's just…….just my dad, he died too. And I really miss him, and I know how bad you feel." I managed through sobs.

"I'm sorry" Chad whispered hugging me tight as we cried but eventually both drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning I woke up because the bright sun shone right in my face. I tried to get up but my neck hurt really badly because the way I was positioned. I looked to my side and half jumped not expecting to see Chad Dylan Cooper lying down under my head asleep. I took a moment to remember what happened last night, and then I remember. Oh, Chad! I felt so bad for him. I slowly got up not wanting to disturb him. I tip toed to the bathroom but turning around to look at him lying there. Chad's eyes were kind of puffy and his shirt was wrinkled from where I had been sleeping only a few minutes before. Even though he looked like that he was still unbelievably handsome. I turned around and locked the door behind me and gazed at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess too. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were really red and puffy. I decided to jump in the shower to get clean. 10 minutes later I did my hair and put on some shorts and a tank top. I opened my door slowly and went to get a pop tart from my secret stash I hid from Nico and Grady. When I turned around I knocked over my hair dryer and it made a loud crash on the ground. I cringed hoping I didn't wake up Chad, but I did. He sprung up really fast startled.

"Sorry!" I said.

"It..it's okay" he said still adjusting to the light.

"Um, I'm sorry about last night Sonny, I..I didn't mean too….." he stammered.

"Chad don't you dare apologize!" I reassured him. He just smiled because he knew I was right. He needed someone to talk to.

"And Sonny, I'm really sorry about your dad." He said staring at the ground kicking the couch lightly.

"Thanks" I smiled. He finally looked up again.

"Well, I think I better go. See you later Sonny."

"Bye, Chad" I reply as he heads toward the door.

"Bye, Sonny" He smiles for the first time today. But the smile never made it to his eyes. He was devastated and I immediately regretted all the bad things I said to him. Last night, Chad opened up to me and I realized there was another side to him he didn't let anyone see, a good side to him. For the next 10 minutes I just on my giraffe couch finishing my pop tart and thinking about what had happened in the past few hours.

Tawni walks in with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepy he…" but when she sees I'm already dressed in my white shorts and black tank top she stops.

"Whoa, someone's up early!" Tawni says surprised. I check my cell phone and realize it's 7:54. That was really early for me.

"Yea I guess so" I smile.

"So, what do you want to do today? How about shopping! " Tawni suggests in a high pitched voice.

"Um, actually, I was thinking we could just sit around and watch movies today. I'm not feeling good." I say trying my best to sound sick.

"Um, maybe some other time," she says walking toward the door. Yes my plan is working! I think quietly to myself.

"I just don't want to get sick." She says a little nervous. "Bye Sonny!" she says as she leaves. YES! I knew Tawni would leave, she hates being sick. She says she doesn't look as pretty. I like Tawni I just felt like being alone today. I still had thoughts in my head about my dad. I turned on my TV and put in What happens in Vegas. It is my favorite movie. About 30 minutes into the movie I got a text and read it. It was from Chad, it said: Thanks for last night, I really needed that. I texted him back: no problem  so how are doing? Another minute went by and my phone buzzed again. This time it said: Not so good, I'm staying in all day, I feel like being left alone. I replied back: Me too, I faked sick so I didn't have to go shopping with Tawni. 30 seconds later I got a text that said: I'm sorry if I made you upset. Wow Chad was really amazing me. I didn't know he could be that nice. I replied back: Chad, really it's okay, It's not your fault that I miss my dad. I'm really sorry about your mom. : / At the first buzz I read what he replied, : Thanks, and I miss her too. Alot. Hey Sonny, do you want to hang out sometime? My heart skipped a beat. Chad wanted to hang out with me? I don't know why I felt this way about it, but I did. It's not like I liked him or anything, or did I?


End file.
